Sly Cooper 4: The Complaint
by Someoneknows100
Summary: Spoilers. Seriously, there's spoilers.


*Spoilers

Sly, Murray, Carmelita, and Sir Galleth rush over to the castle to confront Penelope. As they enter the castle, they see Penelope in her Dark Knight armor. Sir Galleth raises his cane and charges at Penelope. When out of nowhere the Guru jumps in front of Sly's ancestor and shoots a ball of purple energy at him. The blast tosses Sir Galleth back towards Sly and the gang, as they stare in shock as the Guru stands besides Penelope. Murray steps back, "Master? What are you doing here?" The Guru stares at Murray and says, "Oh shut up you whiney little hippo."

"Master! You can speak English!" says Murray.

"Of course I can you idiot. I'm working for the same person as Penelope!" exclaims Guru, "And quick calling me master, my new name is Shadow Sorcerer!"

"Wait, you are working for Paradox?" questions Sly. "Why?"

"The same reason as Penelope, it's… um. Ah…. Wait a minute."

The story stops and we see five men sitting at a table with notepads and laptops. A man wearing a suit and tie stands in front of the room next to a large white board with writing on it. One of the men sitting at that rubs his chin, looking down at his notepad.

"He…um… Say, why's Penelope a bad guy again?" questioned a man with the notepad. The men looked around at each other. The suited man walks up to them, "Look, it's quite simple. Penelope doesn't like Sly and wants to have more power. That's why she betrayed the Cooper Clan."

All the men nod their heads and repeatedly said "Yes" and "Of course". But one man wearing a red hooded shirt stood up.

"Well wait a minute, why would Penelope hate Sly? She had a crush on him in the previous game." All the men instantly turn to this man. They process what he said in their heads and looked at each other again, nodding their heads and saying "That's true" and "Yep". The suited man looks at the red hood man.

"Well, Penelope got over Sly, and now likes Bentley."

"If she likes Bentley then why did she betray him?"

"Um, well…She wanted more power."

The red hood man stares at the other gentleman. "Okay. But why is the Guru a bad guy?"

"That was Johnson's idea. Nobody playing the game will see it coming!"

Another man stood up. "I have an idea too. What if Dimitri betrays them too?"

"Of course, a villain turned good turned evil! I like it! We should do that with Panda King too! Okay, so where did we leave off? Oh, that's right!"

The story picks up from where it left off. The Guru stares down at the ground, thinking, when an idea pops into his head.

"I'm working for Paradox because I don't like you Sly and I want more power!"

Panda King and Dimitri come out of nowhere and walk up to Penelope and Guru. Their presence shocks Sly and the rest. "Panda King? Dimitri? You guys are working for Paradox too!" exclaims Sly.

"Yep." Replied Panda King.

"Wait! I got a better idea!" shouts a voice from outside the narrative.

The story cut back to the work room, as the red hooded man is seen standing up again. The man in the suit looked at the hood man. "What is it?" he questions.

"Okay, I can see this whole event is here so we can have a twist by the end of this game. So how about this, instead of this scenario, how about we make the twist that some of the robot parts from the enemies are left behind in time and they are found by, Clockwerk! The twist will be how he made his suit! We don't have to make any of these characters bad guys! Plus, this situation can also lead to a sequel!"

The concept catches everyone's attention and they all turn to the man. The man in the suit smiles, and says "Yes, brilliant idea! A sequel for this game! We can make these characters betray the Cooper Gang in the next game! Sorry Johnson, looks like Shadow Sorcerer will be postponed."

"Awe man", complained Johnson. The man with the red hood stood up angrily.

"Now you listen here! When fans hear of a game about Sly Cooper traveling through time, they will expect Clockwerk to be in it! If we go by this "Penelope is evil" idea, that'll just piss off a ton of fans!"

"Calm down, Clockwerk will be in the game" says the suit man, "Just as cameos and trophies. Now, let's take it back a few lines and start over with this scene. Now I have an idea of Bentley and Penelope fighting in giant robots!"

"I kind of liked his idea." Whispers someone in the room.

"God dam it this is my game and I'll say who is and isn't in it!" shouted the suit man. All the writers hush up. The suit man looks around with an angry look on his face, and then turns back to the white board.

Back with Sly, the setting resets and the Cooper Clan dash into the castle to confront Penelope. After Sir Galleth hits Penelope with his can, he bounces back because of the hard metal on her suit. Penelope's face can be seen in the suit, staring menacingly at Sly and the gang, but in her eye, her former self in her original concept art can be seen in the fetal position, crying into her lap.

Overall Author opinion: The game is great, but what moron made Penelope a villain?


End file.
